Playing games
by just another harlequin
Summary: To everyone else it always appeared like Ray and Stella were just playing at being rivals. A collection of oneshots. Part one: Hide and Seek.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

.

Playing games

(A collection)

.

Part one:

Hide and Seek

.

It was like every other day on the calendar. Today wasn't special. It was just another Thursday.

But of course people just had to make a big deal out of everything.

Ray Beech withheld a grimace as he walked into the school building, a neon pink banner stretched across the opening arch proclaiming: "Happy Valentine's Day". His nose scrunched in distaste as large bunches of assorted roses were set on metal tables, being arranged by cheery morning people who loved commercial holidays.

Blue eyes rolled. What a bunch of idiots.

As he walked by, some spunky little freshman waved a handful of blood red roses in his face giving him a Colgate smile as she asked, "Hey Ray, don't you want a rose to give to your Valentine?"

Before he could say "no" the kid bounded around the metal table to tuck a single white rose inside his letterman, zipping up the jacket so that the rose wouldn't fall out. "Give it to someone special!" The girl waltzed back to her station as if she hadn't left, leaving him to stare blankly at her for a moment.

Whatever.

He considered dumping the rose in the bin as he walked by; after all, a rose on Valentine's Day apparently meant something special. Like a date or a relationship, he shuddered. No thanks. But he got distracted from ridding himself of the flower as he entered the floor where the lockers were located. The three lockers he'd claimed were all overstuffed, overflowing and giving off putrid smells of homemade chocolates and an assortment of flowers.

Ray's visage tightened.

I hate Valentines' Day.

Throughout that fateful Thursday, the thought echoed in the back of his mind, but was never spoken aloud. He remained his usual cool, calm, arrogant self even as he was being bombarded by cards, flowers, date-offers and free food; he had a reputation to maintain after all, being the most wanted (and feared) guy on campus had its downsides.

Being chased by fangirls weren't one of them.

Then again, he supposed, that drummer kid had it coming. Curly was playing it too nice and now he'd be attacked all day by pre-puberty girls with their Hannah Montana outfits and Disney music.

Inwardly the soccer player snickered. There are upsides to today after all. Like free candy. He popped another red one in his mouth.

Though it would be more bearable if they'd stop with the love-song tracks, he thought, sending a glare to the intercom on the wall of the cafeteria. Above the buzz of girls giggling and Bruno Mars' crooning about (what else) love, a "Psst" hissed from behind him and he looked over his shoulder.

What the -?

"Oi, over here!"

Ray blinked again and turned around. Where the hell was that coming from?

"Beech you idiot," came the hiss again and suddenly he had a straw thrown at his head.

His brow furrowed as he recognized the voice. "Yamada?"

"Yes it's me," she answered exasperated, "I'm behind the pillar, get over here!"

Maybe the candy was drugged; he mused as he walked towards said pillar and peeked around to find Stella Yamada's dark shape trying to squish herself between the pillar and the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Suddenly her hand shot out and she dragged him into her hiding place.

"I repeat: What the hell are you doing?" he deadpanned.

"I'm hiding."

"I can see. What do you want from me?"

She moved her glaring contest from the wall to him, her brown eyes glinting in the darkness. "I need you to find Mo."

His brow jumped to his hairline though he doubted she could see. "Why would I do that?"

"Because thanks to her I'm being chased," Stella answered in a huff.

Ray snorted. "Please don't flatter yourself."

"It's true!" She claimed, throwing her hands up (he knew because she hit him with her left hand). "Look, I'll show you!" Brushing past him, Stella stepped out of the shadows they hid in and into the light of the crowded cafeteria.

It took twenty seconds before a bunch of pimply teenage boys ran at her, luckily for the guitarist Ray moved pretty fast and grabbed her by the waist to pull her back into the protective shadows of the pillar.

With his arm around her waist and her back pressed against his chest, Ray could feel the uneven breath that moved out of her. Stella's hand covered her mouth to suppress the startled gasp from escaping, and it was that slight movement of her chest and their bodies pressed together that Ray noticed the cause of Stella's running and hiding.

"Nice dress," he complimented, not releasing her even as her breathing returned to normal. "The heels are working for you too; you're almost the height of a normal human."

Her elbow met his ribs. "Shut up and find Mo."

"I don't know Yamada, I'm thinking I should thank her for her service to the male species," he said casually, still holding her around the waist. "I mean really, who knew you looked good in pink?"

She turned in his arms, her hand pressed onto his chest as she tilted her head to the side. "Aw, you really think I look good in pink?"

"I'm a lot of things Yamada," Ray informed with a smirk, "but I'm not a liar."

"Yeah, I figured Ray Beech wasn't so bad if he can save me from a horde of acne covered boys," she stated smiling up at him, her newly bronzed brown hair curling in a soft wave against her cheek.

His brows rose, pleasantly surprised at her reply. Maybe it was the pink dress?

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not always a tyrant."

She continued smiling up at him, blinking her eyes innocently as her fingers traced his lips teasingly. "Oh that's great, so could you possibly, maybe get Mo for me?"

Damn it. He knew she just wanted something.

"Now why would I do that?"

Stella's smile faded and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

And there she was!

"Because," Ray continued, lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "Mo left with Scott during second period." Gleefully he added, "Sorry for you Beautiful."

Her tongue clicked against his ear sending a subtle shiver of goosebumps trailing on his neck where her breath danced.

The bell shrilled for the next lesson and he snapped himself out of his momentary daze as he pulled away from her, only to have her grab his arm.

"Give me your jacket."

"What?"

Pulling him back in front of her, she unzipped his letterman and slipped her hands over his shoulders to remove the jacket. Her dainty hands too cool against his overheating body even with his plain black shirt to separate skin from skin, sent a shiver through him.

Without a second thought, Stella slipped his letterman on and walked out of the shadows, the royal blue material clung to the pink dress she wore and making her soft, caramel skin glow, the white accents of his jacket catching the light and glaring him in the face, particularly his name embossed onto the back. Ray suppressed the smirk.

She really did look good in his jacket.

He stepped out of their hiding place as well, leaning against the pillar and cocking a brow at her.

"Am I going to get that back?"

Stella looked over her shoulder at him, a smile on her lips as she gave a slight shrug and twirling the white rose he was given that morning, she asked, "That depends, can I keep the flower?"

**Finis**

**A/n: **My first Valentine's tribute, I know, predictable. But I felt inspired to write something so there xP

Since I can never reply to reviews anymore, here's to the reviewers of my last one-shot Killing Kenny: **HopelesslyRomanti, melodysetup, schohiniluver, satana hellstrom, The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All, WeirdButCool, booklover1995 **and** haolupatrome567**

Happy Valentine's/ Forever Alone Day.


End file.
